Drive My Soul
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: I hate Troy Bolton and his fake girlfriend Gabriella Montez! I am determined to make their lives a living hell! Troy/Sharpay R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Takes place after Troy and Gabriella show up for the musical.

This is going to be in Sharpay's Pov, I may make a couple chapters in Troy's though.

I do NOT own High School Musical or any of the characters! If I did Troy and Sharpay would be together! lol. I can't stand Gabriella (Vanessa).

* * *

I looked in the mirror, mascara streaks under my eyes. I couldn't believe Troy! I practiced so hard trying to be stupid fake ass Montez for the musical and then he ditches me, gets Gabriella to come back to play her part and makes me look like a complete fool in-front of the whole school.

I looked at my tear streaked face, I could hear them singing on stage.

_"All I want to do Is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can do." _

I had to drown them out before I puked. I couldn't stand Little Miss Montez! Ever since she came to this school she's been a pain in my ass. First she steals Troy from me, granted we weren't actually going out but if Montez hadn't showed up we would have, then she steals the spring musical from me! I **hated **Gabriella Montez and I was determined to make her life a living hell.

_"A friend like you always makes it easy, I know that you get me every-time."_

I feel like breaking everything in this dressing room, but I'm better than that. I can't let them get to me, I can't let them win. I still have to go back out there and no one was going to see me like this. I quickly brushed the tears away, fixed my makeup, and got dressed.

I quickly got back on stage, taking my place behind some kid, who's name I forgot. Ms. Darbus walked up to the podium, getting ready to deliver the news I have been waiting all year to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Seniors!" Ms. Darbus said into the microphone. I took a deep breath and started walking to the front of the stage, my twin brother Ryan Evans looked over and smiled at me. Not matter how much we fought at the end of the day we still loved each other dearly.

"Kelsi Nelson, the Julliard scholarship recipient." Ms. Darbus said proudly. I looked over where Kelsi stood jumping up and down, the crowd applauding. My throat tightened, I can't believe it, I've been working my ass off to get into that school! This was all Bolton's and Montez's fault, they ruined everything I worked so hard to achieve! I stopped listening as Ms. Darus called Jason's name. I felt like I was going to pass out, I needed air. I wanted to run but I couldn't because that would just bring attention to myself, attention that I didn't want.

"And I am pleased to announce that due to the excellence displayed here this evening, that Julliard school has made an extraordinary decision." Ms. Darbus started. My heart started beating a mile a minute. "Another Senior is being offered a Julliard Scholarship." Ms. Darbus continued. This was it, this one was mine. "Congratulations, Mr. Ryan Evans, choreography!." Ms. Darbus finished.

My heart sunk but I forced myself to smile. I should be happy for my brother! Part of me is, but the selfish part of me was angry. I turned to hug my very excited brother and told him congratulations, I wasn't going to ruin his night just because I was unhappy.

As soon as we where done onstage I went back to my dressing room to grab my car keys, I wasn't in the mood to celebrate and I defiantly didn't want any ones pity. I quietly slipped past all the excited teenagers and started walking to my car. I stopped about halfway there before carefully taking my heels off, my feet are killing me. I made my way to the car, quickly buckling my seat belt before backing out and speeding away. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I needed to get away, as far away from here as possible.

As I drove I felt the my eyes start to sting as I tried to hold the tears in, the last thing I needed right now was to start crying and get into an accident. It was hard to hold the tears in, it has been a while since I had a good cry. I couldn't stop thinking about Kelsi and Ryan getting the scholarships, If troy would have been there to sing with me Rocket Man, or whatever the hell they where calling him, came and ruined everything, I would have been the one with the scholarship not Kelsi! I pulled over, the flood gates finally opening. I sat there and sobbed, I couldn't even remember the last time I cried like this. I had pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to comfort myself.

I finally stopped crying about an hour later, I looked in the rear-view mirror, I looked horrible! My eyes are all red, my face is red and blotchy, mascara smudges underneath my eyes, from when I started rubbing my eyes five minutes ago. I wasn't one of those girls that still looked beautiful even when she cried. I sighed, I knew I had to go home now or my parents would already have search party's out looking for me.

I made it home at midnight, my parents as worried as I imagined. I had been smart and pulled over on a side street before I went home to fix my appearance. I told them I didn't feel like celebrating with everyone else at the school so I just went to the mall. Of course they believed me, seeing as how I am a shopaholic. Ryan was suspicious, I knew I should probably have bought something before returning home, because Ryan knew if I went to a store I didn't come home empty handed. I told them I was tired and retreated to my room, curled up on my bed, softly cried some more and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Okay there it is chapter 1 of my first troypay story. I really hope you guys enjoy it, I'm currently writing a Ramy story for The Secret Life Of The American Teenager so it might be a couple days between chapters. All feedback is welcomed! So please R&R! =]


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since the musical. I had skipped four days of school, which is something I never do! I decided earlier this morning that I should go back. I was currently at my locker, making sure my hair and makeup looked perfect. Ryan walked up to his locker, which is right next mine.

"I see you decided to grace everyone with you presence today." Ryan said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"So I skipped a couple of days, who doesn't?" I said annoyed.

"You." Ryan stated simply.

"Look I just needed a break." I said. Slamming my locker door shut, causing Ryan to jump.

I leaned against my locker waiting for Ryan to get finished grabbing his books. That's when I noticed Troy sulking at his locker, little miss Montez was nowhere to be seen. I smiled inwardly as I watched him get his books miserably. I could barley contain how happy I was as I watched him suffer without his mutt of a girlfriend.

The day went by pretty quickly, I was getting ready to leave the school when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Troy standing there looking a bit nervous.

"Can I help you, Bolton?" I snapped at him. He jumped a little.

"Um." He started, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this Bolton." I said, slamming my locker shut once more before walking past him. I was at my car when I saw Troy had followed me.

"What the **hell** do you want?!" I yelled at him, he took a step backwards.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to get into Julliard." He finally said. I looked at him for a second, my blood boiling.

"I don't need your pity Bolton!" I yelled angrily. He sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you I think you should have been the one to get the scholarship." He said softly.

"Go to hell!" I snapped at him. He looked a bit scared.

"Look I know I haven't always been........nice to you, but we are going to be adults in a couple months" He stared. I rolled my eyes. "so I thought maybe we could graduate.." I cut him off there.

"As what, friends?" I said laughing. "Bolton you and I will **never** be friends." I finished, glaring at him.

"No, not as friends but as people who don't hate each-other." He replied. That made me laugh even harder.

"We can't, because I **DO** hate you." I said venomously. He looked a bit sad when I said that.

"I actually feel sorry for you." Troy started, I rolled my eyes again. I wasn't in the mood to hear none of his sappy crap. Sometimes he acted like such a girl. "Because you are going to graduate and your going to have no one to celebrate with, because nobody in this school is going to give a shit." He said, shaking his head.

"You know what Bolton I don't give a rats ass, I don't need anybody to be happy for me." I snapped.

"If keep acting like this, you are going to end up alone." Troy stated. I laughed.

"Did you ever think that maybe I **like** being alone?!" I said hatefully. He sighed, frustrated.

"No, I don't think you do." He said, making me laugh.

"Okay, I really don't have time for this Dr. Phil I'm leaving." I said opening my car door, throwing my purse on the passenger seat. Troy grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving.

"Just think about it." He said before releasing my arm.

"Lets not and say I did." I said slamming my car door shut.

When I got home from school I went to my room taking my heels off. I laid on my bed, even though I told Troy I wasn't going to think about it, I did.

_**"You are going to end up alone**_" as I repeated this in my head my ears started to ring. I wasn't going to end up alone, was I?. No, Troy was just an asshole, that's why he said that. I mean Zeke liked me, he had taken me to prom. Guys liked me, its just they were to intimidated to ask me out....Right? I was going to get married someday and have kids, I wasn't going to be alone. Troy was just saying that because there was trouble in Paradise for him and Montez. Why the hell did Troy care whether or not I ended up old and alone anyways? He is so damn confusing, why couldn't he just be like everyone else and stay away from me? He was always trying to make me change! I don't want to change I liked myself the way I am. Maybe Troy is just trying to get me to change because Montez is always trying to change him.... Okay never-mind Montez isn't changing him she already has, before she came he was more of a womanizer and now he was some love sick puppy. If Gabriella told him to jump he did, it was pathetic. knocking on my door pulled me out of my thoughts, Ryan peered his head into my room.

"What do you want Ryan?" I groaned. He walked to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Well hello to you too sis, you left me at school without a ride." He said agitated. Oops!

"I'm sorry Ryan, its a Troy Bolton's fault." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay it was Troy's fault, like I'm actually going to believe that. You guys hate each-other." He replied, I sighed.

"I'm serious! He was trying to lecture me about being a nicer person. He even told me I was going to end up alone! Can you believe that?" I said huffing, I was starting to get mad again.

"Wait what? Start from the beginning please." He said confused. I sighed and told him everything, he looked shocked.

"That is pretty harsh, are you okay?" He asked nicely.

"I'm fine Ryan but Troy might not be after I punch him is his gut!" I said, making Ryan snort.

"You aren't going to punch him, you wouldn't want to break a nail." Ryan said laughing, I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I said playfully punching his arm.

"Awe you know I love ya!" Ryan said teasingly pulling me into a hug. Before I knew what was happening I started crying, startling Ryan.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. "Was it something I said?" He asked again panicking when I started to sob.

"Am I going to end up all alone?" I asked tears still pouring out of my eyes. He looked a little surprised by the question.

"No Sharpay, don't listen to Troy." He replied, rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"No he's right! I have no friends, nobody likes me." I said sadly.

"I care about you, so does mom and dad." He said, that only made me cry harder.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I asked sobbing. I knew Ryan was probably getting worried, I rarely ever cried in front of him.

"It was suppose to, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you even more upset." He said quickly. The tears finally slowed down some, I don't know what was happening to me, I rarely ever cry and yet it seems like this past week that's all I've been doing.

"I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you." I said, wiping the rest of my tears away.

"That's okay." Ryan said patting my head.

"Ryan, I'm not a dog." I said moving my head away from his hand.

"No but if you where you'd be a cute one." He said smiling.

"Thanks Ryan." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime sis." Ryan said before leaving.

I decided to go take a walk, so I changed out of my school clothes and put on something more comfortable. I had been walking for about ten minutes and ended up in front of Bolton's house, why I have no idea. I saw the Bolton's front door open, Troy Bolton walking out of it, I cringed and started to walk off again but Troy had already spotted me.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked not sure if it was me seeing as how I wasn't in my normal entire.

"What do you want this time Bolton?" I snapped turing around to face him.

"I....." Troy started.

* * *

**The ending sucked I know sorry about that, I just didn't know where to stop it. Anyways I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chaper! R&R!**


End file.
